


The Next Broodqueen

by risque



Category: Original Work, The Next Broodqueen
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Aphrodisiacs, Brother/Sister Incest, Cervical Penetration, Daddy Kink, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Eggs, F/M, Fantasy, Father/Daughter, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Impregnation, Incest, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Parent/Child Incest, Prolapse, Sex Magic, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex, Virginity, cervical fucking, cervix, daddy/daughter, womb, womb fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risque/pseuds/risque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Society is maintained by a rare male Ullonian breeder who impregnates a broodqueen with egg clutches every 3-months. In Ullonian breeder Donner's city, fifteen years have passed since the last broodqueen awakened, but when she does Donner finally discovers his lifelong broodmate is the most unlikely person of all... his youngest sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mila

Donner was fourteen when the broodstock awakened within him. He had been born in the third clutch of the first year his parent's mated, and had been utterly unremarkable until the day the broodstock glands appeared at the shaft of his cock, marking him as one of the rare Ullonian breeders.

For the next fifteen years he sought the woman that would become his broodmate, traveling first from city to city and then from realm to realm in search of her, without luck. He found several women touched with the broodstock and not yet paired, but none that woke his sleeping shaft; none who emited the pheremones that would make his cock double in size; none that forced his glands to release his own pheremones that would in turn open her cervix and allow him to fertilze clutch after clutch directly inside her quivering, fertile womb.

Donner's parents stopped dropping clutches when he was sixteen and without the satisfaction of breeding to sustain her, his mother soon passed away.

Her last clutch consisted of only one child, a tiny girl his father named Mila.

Mila was a natural dancer, lithe and fluid and highly praised. She won dance accolades at the age of five and was soon accepted into a prestigious dance school. By twelve she was top of her class, in line for an early graduation. At fourteen she graduated school early leaving so she could star as Wesla in a multi-million dollar, star-studded production of Schellur's _Nymphdance for the Elder Gods._

And so it was that Donner returned home to Sessha—a city that hadn't hatched a clutch in fourteen years—to see his youngest sister perform in the most highly anticipated production of the year.

The playbill showed him a slim, attractive girl, toned from years of studying dance. Her hair was the same amber color as his own, her eyes the same almond shape, the color an identical foggy green. She had been small at birth and was still petite now, even for her age. Her mouth was sweet though, curving into an impish smile in each photo, and perfectly accentuated in the professional shots the production studio had taken for her performance.

There was another reason for Donner to visit the playhouse other than to see his sister perform—Ankara, a broodstock marked woman from the distant city of Chilea, was in town to see the production as well. Ankara was old for breeding—almost forty-five—but her breedmate had recently suffered a stroke during a particularly intense breeding session and could no longer perform. Without the stimulation of regular breeding, Ankara risked wasting away as his mother had, and so arrangements had been made for them to meet.

That Donner, now thirty, had yet to find his match was extremely unsettling for his people. In comparison, his father had begun breeding at eighteen and had fathered nearly one hundred children by the time he was Donner's age. (He'd seeded strong clutches—two or three in every three month clutch season—roughly eight to twelve babies a year.) Although always rare, Donner was the _only_ Ullonian breeder in all his realm and each quarter he didn't plant a clutch in an Ullonian breedqueen was another generation that went without children. Even one year of breeding with Ankara would be hugely benefical to his people.

He sat with Ankara during the production to no avail. Afterward they met in private backstage to see if the chemical reaction would happen between them. Ankara was very experienced in breeding and, after lying down on the chaise lounge provided, surprised him by releasing her pheremones in the quiet enclosure they'd been given.

“This is hardly the place,” he said, unsettled. “Some of the cast is going to be joining us shortly.”

“I can't wait anymore,” she said, her voice husky with desire.

Donner's cock gave a faint twitch of interest as the powerful pheremones washed over him, but nothing more. The woman was beautiful for her age, but the chemistry wasn't there to make his sex glands react. Frustrated and desperate for the satisfaction of breeding, Ankara released again, spreading her legs for him to see the lush, wet hole he was meant to fill.

“I'm sorry,” he whispered, aching to be helpful. “There's nothing.”

“Please,” Ankara whispered, tears in her arousal-dialated eyes. “Please try... I need it so bad.” She released pheremones from her breed glands again, strong enough now to smell, but nothing stirred in Donner. They were not mates; this was a pairing not meant to be.

“I'm sorry,” he said again. “I'm so sorry. I wish it could be me, but it's not.”

She left almost immedately, with the help of a few aides, and Donner made himself a drink to wait for Mila to come backstage to meet him. He had not expected Ankara to open herself up to him like that and downed his drink quickly, feeling sorry for the woman; she'd waste away within another week or two if she didn't find a mate to fill her. He felt sorry for himself as well—he was one of the oldest unmated Ullonian breeders and every day he went it alone a little piece of him died.

He was about to pour another drink when the backstage door opened and Mila came through, surrounded by a few of her giggling friends—other young dancers from the production, each beautiful and bright and very anxious to meet a real Ullonian breeder.

Girls were raised from a young age to fantasize about becoming Ullonian breedqueens themselves. Some dreamed of being princesses or famous singers, some dreamed of becoming sportstars or wealthy businesswomen, some dreamed of raising animals or studying law at university, but there wasn't a girl over the age of five alive anywhere in the world that hadn't dreamed at least once of the broodstock awakening within them; of becoming the next Ullonian breedqueen; of living solely to breed, their glands turning their entire womb erogenous, pheremones forcing open their cervixes to accommodate their broodmate's double-long cock as he ceaselessly pumped them full of seed to fertilize their eggs.

There wasn't a girl alive that hadn't gone to bed at least once dreaming of the broodstock awakening within them. For most, it was a common sexual fantasy and dream.

And suddenly there were seven young girl dancers in a room filled with the potent musky pheremones released by a desperate old breedqueen, and Donner—one of the oldest unbred Ullonian males in existance, overripe and anxious to find his mate.

Donner had just picked out which of the girls was his sister when she clutched her chest in surprise.

“Mila?” one of her friends asked, catching the swaying girl by the arm. “Mila, are you all right?”

“I feel... so funny... suddenly...” Mila's dance-toned legs buckled at the knees. “My body's trembling...Ohhhh...”

The air in the room suddenly electrified around Donner. As Mila dropped to her knees in a swoon, his entire body sharpened and focused on the source of the electricity.

It was her. His sister.

As if feeling it too, her head lifted and she met his gaze. “Donner...” Her beautiful green eyes had dialated, her pupils now so large and black they nearly swallowed up her irises. “ _Ohhh_!”

Her body spasmed, transitioning, changing, awakening. Through her dance leotard Donner could now see her small nipples hardening as the broodstock viciously and immediately awoke within her. Her breath came harder as it transformed her body, hardening her nipples first before flowing down to ripen and tenderize her virgin hole.

“I don't believe it,” one of the dancers gasped, recognizing the signs in Mila instantly. “She's awakening!”

“She's a broodqueen!” another squealed.

Donner's cock was throbbing in the confides of his trousers now. The glands along his shaft rose and suddenly began releasing uncontrollably like never before, mixing with the pheremones Mila was emitting into the air and forcing his cock to begin to grow. His own eyes were beginning to dilate with the intensity of the arousal in the room, and he struggled to keep things under control. This was his sister! He couldn't breed with her! And certainly not here, in the backstage of a famous dance theater, surrounded by a bunch of teenaged girls.

“Donny,” Mila moaned, not taking her eyes off him. The broodstock had transformed her instantly, immediately and utterly. She was no longer Mila the Dancer. She was already absolutely 100% Donner's broodqueen. Without takine her eyes off her brother, she fluidly slipped out of her clothes, revealing her perfect, lithe body to him, leaving the dance leotard and tulle skirt in a pile on the floor. “Donny, my brother... my broodmate...”

“Oh, _Mila_ ,” Donner gasped, unable to help himself as he saw his sister's pink nipple buds and the long white expanse of her toned stomach. She was a thousand times more appealing to him than any potential broodqueen he'd ever met. “My baby sister... ohhhh...” His hand was on his belt, unfastening quickly.

As the six other dancers watched in dreamy stunned silence, Donner pulled his trousers down, letting his growing cock spring forth. He was already impressively large and would continue to grow until he had doubled in size. It was clear to anyone watching that Donner and Mila were puremates; the chemistry between them was as strong as it could ever possibly be. This was fate.

Naked and panting hard with need, Mila managed to climb onto the chaise lounge Ankara had previously been on and, like the woman before her, spread her legs to her brother, showing him the glossy pink hole he was meant to fill. Unlike Ankara, Mila's was bright pink and tight, her hymen unbroken. He could see her glands opening now along the edges of her pussy lips, spraying invisible pheremones into the air just for him; to awaken and grow his cock even more for her.

Donner was on her in no time, panting just as hard as he dragged the growing head of his cock across his baby sister's wet, virgin pussy lips. It took all the restraint he posessed not to force himself into her right then and there. “Your career,” he gasped, trying to focus on anything other than the delicious, intoxicating heat eminating off his sister's body. “The dance production... you worked so hard...”

“Doesn't matter,” Mila gasped, her cunt opening and closing in anticipation of being filled. “T-This is it. This is my true p-purpose in life...all I've ever been meant for... to be my brother's broodmate... his broodqueen... ohhhh.” Her eyes were completely black now, posessed with insane levels of all-consuming arousal. She could never do anything else now; it was breed or die. “Nothing else matters... I have no choice... This is why I was made... to be my brother's broodqueen. I'm yours to use and fill... please... Donny... I... I've never... never ever felt so alive... so empty... Donny, please!”

Donner had watched videos of broodstock awakening in women before—it was a common theme in pornography—but never had he seen it like this before, not even in the most sensationalized erotic ones. Never had it taken a girl so immediately and forcefully, never so fast or completely. Never before a sister for her brother.

“Oh, Mila... I've waited all my life for this...” Donner pressed the thick fat head of his cock into his fourteen-year-old sister's unbroken hymen, shivering at how intense the feeling was; how delicious the resistance her tiny body gave him. “My little sister... all this time, my baby sister...”

“F-fuck me, Donny,” Mila begged, tears of need filling her dilated eyes. “F-fill me with your seed. Plant a clutch in my little v-virgin body... ohhhh, its yours, its yours, forever, my body belongs to my big brother to fuck and fill... this is it... this is everything for the rest of my life... hurry, hurry, f-force it, big brother, f-force me to take it!”

Someone else burst into the room; adults summoned by one of the dancers perhaps, but it was too late. Donner grabbed his little sister's thighs, folded them back, and, with a strong thrust of his hips, slammed his growing cock through his virgin sister's trembling cunt.

She threw her head back in a cry, but Donner didn't—couldn't—stop. He slammed into her again, prying open her narrow virgin chasm. She was so tight and small he knew he was hurting her, but the girl released another dose of potent, cock-controlling pheremones which triggered a huge release of his own to stimulate her, and so it continued.

He was as much as slave as she was, pumping in and out of his baby sister, stretching her hole, forcing her to accommodate his massive, growing cock; the only cock she would ever taste in her life, and one that would fill her like this every day for the rest of her life.

Panting with exertion, Donner continued to pump and fuck his tiny sister, oblivious now to the outside world. He fucked her harder and harder, slamming deeper into that velvet tightness, obliterating her hymen, stretching her untouched walls wide, forcing her narrow tight baby hole to swallow her big brother's thick, fat length.

Their broodstock glands worked overtime to prepare the virgin girl for her first cervical opening. Sometimes a broodqueen—especially such a young one—didn't open during the first mating session—sometimes not even for the first year of breeding, denying her mate the ability to seed her eggs.

That was not the case with Mila, young though she was. She began to open immediately for her much older big brother. Her body was thrumming with potent, sexual energy, ready to house her brother's babies. Her overly erogenized cervix began to dilate almost instantly, sending orgasms spasming through her.

“Ohhhhhh!” she cried as the first one slammed into her, causing her tiny body to twist and jerk beneath her powerful big brother. He held her down and continued to fuck her rough and hard as the others watched in aroused awe as brother buried inch after inch into his petite sister's virgin cunt. “I-I'm o-opening!!” she screamed, feeling that empty, hungry maw form deep inside her body, aching to be filled.

“Yeah!” Donner chanted, slamming into that still-too-small opening wall now as his cock grew inside his sister. “Take it! Take it all!”

“Yeeeeeees~!” Mila screamed as her cervix continued to open, the pheremones making the whole length of muscle intensely errogenous. “Yes!! My brother!!! Inside me! Ohhhhhhh!!!!!”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Donner cried, thrusting deeply into his sister with each word. He could feel her inner hole widening for him each time he thrust in. One thrust after another he was denied entrance and then, at last, she dilated enough that when he thrust he broke his way through, the tight cervical ring squeezing his cock length exquisitely as he did.

“OHHHHHH!!!!” Mila screamed, spasming hard with orgasms as her brother's cock breeched her intensely errogenous cervix. Her tiny unprepared body was wracked with orgasm after orgasm in one of the most intense broodqueen initations ever witnessed. Donner had to absolutely pin her down to continue fucking her through her intense spasming orgasms, which he did, mercilessly.

Once he had breached her cervix, Mila's body began releasing a new set of pheremones, ones that sped up the doubling process in Donner's cock. He grew rapidly inside her now, legthening to fill her womb, fattening to fully stuff her cunt. He was locked inside her now like a dog knotting a bitch, and still growing, filling, fucking. She was his cocksleeve, a living fuckhole for her brother to ragdoll fuck and use to his desire. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she succumbed to the intense pleasure of being so fully violated and filled. She was his sex slave now; the bonding between brother and sister was complete.

They would be broodmates for life.

The only thing that was left was for Donner to release his virile seed inside his sister's womb and fertilize her eggs; there would be a clutch hatched in three-months time for sure!

“D-D-Donny,” Mila babbled through her orgasms as her brother relentlessly fucked his now sixteen-inch cock in and out of her quivering virgin body. She clung to him desperately, his adoring, willing baby fuckhole, shaking with orgasm after orgasm.

Donner had fifteen years of pent-up sexual tension driving his thrusts, and fifteen years of pent up come boiling in his balls, ready to release. That he was about to impregnant his fourteen-year-old baby sister did nothing to faze him; in fact, it made him fuck her deeper and harder. All this time he had sought the world for the right broodqueen and she was here all along; his youngest and most talented, famous sister. He loved and hated her all at once, and took every emotion out on her; in fucking her hole utterly raw.

“You're mine now,” he growled, posessive, hungry. “My baby sister... my broodqueen... forever, my virgin fuckhole.”

“Y-yes,” Mila gasped, teeth chattering as she continued to endure her brother's loving wrath and the intense orgasms each thrust induced. “F-forever...”

She would never dance again. She would never step onto a stage or hear the applause of an audience. Her years of intense dance training, her awards, her role in the star-studded production were utterly for nothing. She was to be only her brother's fuckhole now; his broodqueen. She would submit to him multiple times every day for forceful fuck sessions and she would ache in emptiness each hour he did not spend filling and fucking her pussyhole. She would carry clutch after clutch of her brother's eggs inside her, and birth his children every three months until the end of her days. And she would be happier than any woman—than _any_ broodqueen ever before or since—to live this life.

“C-come inside me,” she begged, clutching to his neck and shoulders as his powerful thrusts threatened to fuck her off the chaise lounge. “F-fill me with your seed, b-big brother. Fill your baby sister with your come. I-impregnate me!”

“Fuck!!!” Donner roared, grasping his sister's hips as he utterly buried himself inside her, his cock forcing in the last few, thickest shaft inches into her annilated baby pussyhole. His fat, heavy balls mashed into her tight ass as he sank all sixteen inches of his gland-engorged cock deep inside her quivering baby cunt and womb. He thrust again, wildly, desperate, and then, squeezing his eyes shut, he released.

Come erupted from his cock like a swollen river bursting through a dam, flooding his sister's womb with thick, hot, virile, potent seed. He kept thrusting and coming, crying out as he did, depositing fifteen-years worth of pent up come and frustration into that tight, convulsing virgin hole and womb. He used her like the cocksleeve she'd become, letting her contracting, orgasming pussy muscles, tight cervical ring and unyeilding, virgin walls to squeeze and milk his cock; to pussysuck him utterly dry. He coated her womb with the powerful come that would not only fertilize his sister's eggs but nourish them once they began growing, as each time he came in her fertilized womb his seed would be absorbed as hearty, essential proteins by the eggs.

He hunched over her as he continued to thrust, slowing his pace slightly, bending to kiss her. He made his strokes long and deep, forcing her to feel and endure each and every bulging vein and gland engorged ridge in his sixteen-inch long cock. Mila put a hand on her stomach to feel the length of her brother's cock forcing its way deep inside her womb, and Donner put his hand over hers, to feel it too, to know just how completely he owned and filled his little sister.

“I feel it stretching me inside, filling the long, aching emptiness,” she whispered, still shivering with orgasms. “I feel my eggs o-ovulating for you, my brother...”

“My sister,” Donner gasped, kissing her. “My baby sister, my broodqueen... I never knew...”

“Oh, D-Donny...!” She wrapped her arms around him, shuddering with even more orgasms.

Inside, her body did release eggs; they had been prepared as soon as her glands reacted to her brother's pheremones in the air. A normal clutch consisted of two or three eggs, but Mila's virgin body was so receptive, aroused and willing to be impregnated by her brother she released six.

And as Donner continued to slowly fuck and fill her, his potent seed swarmed each of his sister's eggs, breaking down their protective walls in no time, penentrating deep inside them until, even with Donner's cock still sixteen-inches buried inside her cunt and womb, all six became fertilized.

“Donny,” Mila babbled, sobbing in joyous esctasy as she rocked her hips up and down her brother's too-fat cock, as if feeling the moment he impregnated her and orgasming all over because of the euphoria such knowledge brought her. “Don't ever stop.”

“Never.” He kissed her neck and shoulder, then her clavical before bending to suck on his baby sister's sensitive pink nipples, causing the little girl to spasm into another orgasm. “Never, ever. You are my baby sister broodqueen. We have no choice, this is our life forever now.” He glanced down as he dragged his cock out a few inches, until just the fat head of his cock was breaching her cervix. It was exquisite to thrust back into that impossibly tight, velvet warmth. “We must do this every day for the rest of our lives,” he panted into her ear. “I must plant clutch after clutch inside my baby sister's little body,” he growled, posessively thrusting into her, rocking her hips around his cock, “and then I must nourish those eggs every day... they must bathe in their father's seed, drink it, grow strong from it.”

“Yes, every day,” Mila sobbed, still orgasming, shuddering, utterly unaware of all the eyes in the room watching their intense, perfect union. “Multiple times a day, Donny... three or four... our babies must be so strong...”

“Three or four times a day,” Donner agreed, pulling out slowly again, watching the way his baby sister's cunt distended as he tried in vain to pull his engorged cock free of her too-tight virgin cunt; it was impossible right now. She'd broodlocked on him. He'd prolapse the girl if he forced it, and so he thrust back inside, sending the girl into another orgasmic spasm. They were broodlocked now, both pumping out pheremones designed to keep his cock so big and hard and her cunt so tight and open that he couldn't extract himself.

Broodlocking usually faded in twenty-to-forty minutes, though there were tales passed down of puremates broodlocked for days; where one fuck session led to another and another, all without ever pulling out. Mila's virginity and youth, not to mention their extreme compatibility was beginning to prove that they were likely going to be broodlocked for quite some time.

Someone had begun filming them—this was extraordinarily historic—and Donner grew dimly aware of the crowd of people watching them, most hugely aroused despite themselves. “Look,” he growled into Mila's ear. “We're famous.”

“I want to see,” Mila gasped, opening her eyes, but what she wanted to see wasn't the cameraman filming a brother fucking his sister. “A close up... Donny inside me...” She wanted to see her babycunt swallowing up her brother's huge, gland engorged cock; the thing that had taken her future from her and what gloriousness it had replaced it with.

There was no output for the camera, but someone got a mirror and positioned it for Mila.

“Ohhh,” the girl gasped, shuddering in delight, and her cunt began spasming and clenching wildly as soon as she actually saw it. “Ohhhhhh!! There it is! OHHHH!”

Donner smiled wickedly and began thrusting slowly in and out of her, allowing his sister to both see his cock stretching and pulling her cunt, but feel it inside her, too. Her body's reaction to seeing it happen was otherworldly.

“Ohhhh, my brother!! So big!” Her nails dug into the chaise lounge as she endured his slow, brutual fuck. “S-stretching my little insides apart!!! Oh, Donny!!! Donny!!!!” She shrieked in orgasmic delight as he sank inch after inch into her. “M-make it fit! M-make me t-take it all!!!! Ughhhhhhh!!!!!”

Donner fully buried himself inside his baby sister's cunt as she watched, straining hard to keep slow and steady. She twisted and writhed in esctasy beneath him at the sight, impaled completely by the sixteen-inch shaft thrust inside her.

“Hold on,” he whispered to her.

Then, grabbing the side of the chaise lounge, he hunched over, got good purchase with his feet and thighs, pulled out slightly and then hard-slammed himself back inside her, forcing her to swallow ten-inches in one second. He did it over and over and over again, faster and harder and deeper, all as she watched and screamed and orgasmed at the sight of her little pink pussy and engorged clit turning bright red and swollen from such delicious abuse.

Some of the girl dancers were openly masturbating now themselves, unable to help how turned on they were by the incredible breed session going on in front of them right now. Several men had arrived to help and sported impressive erections as well. If Donner and Mila kept it up, flooding the room with pheremones as they were, it was only a matter of time before the men and the girl dancers began having sex; they could never produce clutches as none were Ullonian breeders, but they would at lease reach orgasm together.

But that was not what the underage girl dancers were for nor was it why the men had arrived to help.

“We've got to get them to a private room,” one of the men said. He wore a dark suit and sunglasses and was one of the few not openly aroused by the display. His badge stated he was Agent Carlson. “But don't stop filming. You and you, keep recording. The rest of you, help me pick up the chair. Don't disturb them, but we have to move them somewhere else.”

“I want to watch,” one of Mila's friends, a brunette girl named Sala, said. “I want to watch all of it; to pretend it's me... Please... let me go with you.”

“It's not healthy for you to sustain such a fantasy,” Carlson said. “You'll stay here. I said lift the chaise lounge, men! Get to it!”

Despite their erections, the men finally went to work, picking up the chaise lounge even as Donner continued to anniliate his sister's cunt on it and the two other's continued recording. “Where to?” one of the men asked.

“There's got to be a private room... a bathroom maybe...”

“Not that way,” one of the men said. “Audience is out there.”

“Shit.”

“I know where,” Sala said, rubbing herself through her damp leotard, her eyes still riveted on Donner and Mila. “The dressing rooms...”

Carlson bared his teeth, but nodded. “Show me where.”

“You'll let me stay? You'll let me watch?”

“Fine. Just lead the way.”

“Follow.” She went out the backdoor and the men carrying the chaise lounge followed. She led them to a small dressing room. It was mercifully empty and a very tight fit for all of them, but it was private and just big enough to set down the chaise lounge.

Carlson turned on all the lights so the cameramen had good light to work with.

Sala sat herself down on the dresser, pulled her leotard aside to reveal her virgin pussy, spread her legs and began openly masturbating as she watched, whimpering as she did, unable to penetrate her virgin pussy with anything more than her slim little fingers.

“Set the cameras up, but then it's time to leave,” Carlson said. “We'll montior through the cameras. It's best to minimize the number of people in here.”

“What about the girl?” one of the men—Agent Piers—asked, his eyes on Sala's virgin cunt. “We just gonna leave her in here? She'll go mad.”

Carlson looked him over. Piers was doing his job and perfectly, but he had quite the erection straining against his trousers. “She's fourteen. I can't authorize you to take her.”

“Wasn't asking. Still, seems cruel to leave her like that.”

“You have a suggestion?”

“Well, no.”

“Then we leave her.”

“With nothing to penetrate herself with? C'mon, Carlson...”

“Unfortunately I don't walk around with sex toy's in my pockets. At any rate, once she recovers, I'm sure she'll be grateful she didn't lose her virginity to a broom or hairbrush handle.”

“Assuming she recovers at all. Look at her.”

Carlson looked at Sala; really looked. Her eyes were dilated and nearly black as she watched Donner and Mila. Her nipples were hard and firm. Her pussy pink and puffy, soaking wet and hungry. If he didn't know better, he'd guess the broodstock was awakening in her as well, but no glands had appeared along her cunt lips. Still... she did seem overly aroused...

Perhaps he ought to do something for her. He'd never leave a broodqueen unmated...


	2. Sala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sala needs to be bred, and fast. The doctors find her a mate and give them both injections to help complete the process.

“Do it, Carlson,” Piers encouraged, watching the fourteen-year-old Sala crying in frustration as she masturbated. “Don't just leave her like that.”

Carlson shook his head. “We only have apparatus for Ullonian mating. We can't help her.”

“That little girl would let anyone open up her cervix right now,” Piers said. “Even if it was just to a fake breeding apparatus. I think she's probably already dilated.”

“Only Ullonians dilate.”

“I bet you anything she's dilated.”

“You watch too much porn, and you know nothing of basic anatomy.”

“Call Dr. Alms. Have him look her over; he'd know what to do.”

That was good advice, and it got the situation out of Carlson's hands. He tapped the implant in his ear. “Put me through to Alms, priority one.” He turned his back to the fucking couple and the horny girl. “The rest of you get out of here. Now!”

A second later he was connected.

He explained the situation quickly. “And you had better get down here, fast. The broodqueen is broodlocked and doing well, but this other girl... she's only fourteen, but if she's Awakening too she needs a mate immediately.”

It took twenty minutes for Alms to arrive with his medical team. During that time Sala had pulled her entire leotard off and slid to the floor, writhing in sexual frustration as she continued to watch Donner and Mila. She tried several times to reach out to Donner, begging him in a weak voice to fuck her, to no avail. Tears streamed down her face now and her body quaked with deep sexual need.

Alms took one look at her, ignored the historic broodlocked couple still hard-fucking a few feet away, and immediately ordered his team to carry the girl out of the dressing room. They took her to another dressing room right next door—one that had only just been emptied. They set up a medical cot and quickly got Sala onto it and restrained her arms and legs so she could no longer masturbate. The poor sexually frustrated girl began moaning loudly with agony.

“I've never seen anything like this,” Alms said, preparing the broodqueen breeding apparatus. It was used in cases like Ankara where the broodqueen went into heat but no Ullonian mate was available to breed her. It was only ever a temporary solution—only planting or nourishing a clutch could truly satisfy a broodqueen—but when the apparatus was used properly did generally satiate the broodqueen and end her potentially painful cervical dilation.

The poor fourteen-year-old girl had already mostly destroyed her own hymen in her frantic masturbation attempts and so Alms inserted the speculum into the virgin's throbbing little cunt and gently spread her, looking to see if, somehow, her cervix had actually dilated like a broodqueen's did, despite not showing any outward signs of broodqueen glands activity.

“Light! I need a light!”

Jashon, a young nurse on his medical team, appeared and shone a light down the girl's cunt, revealing that, deep beyond her virgin velvet folds there was another, smaller dark hole. She _had_ dilated—about a centimeter.

“Astonishing!”

Sala moaned and choked on her frustration, shuddering and twitching in need. Being away from the intense pheromones from Donner and Mila hadn't helped; they were already in her system.

“She's dilated,” Alms explained to his team. “Only a little, but enough that it's causing her great anguish. She's... she's not a broodqueen, but I've never seen anything like this. Kolka?”

“I'm one step ahead of you already. I brought some of the serum with me.”

“Did you? You wonderful man. Shall we try it?”

“It's never worked before.”

“We've never had a candidate like this before.”

The serum in question had been in development within the last ten years—a last ditch effort to force a woman to become a broodqueen to help rekindle dwindling populations. There was no way to tell what women would transform and it was developed under the assumption that all women had the _potential_ to become broodqueens. The ability to force them into Awakening had long become a medical desire. Both for cases like Donner who needed to breed to live and repopulate his people, as well as for pornographic and sexual purposes. There was also a considerable underground black market trade dealing with true broodqueens. They were being kidnapped and used for the sexual gratification of non-Ulloninan males. Because they were never seeded with clutches, these sexually abused queens did not live long and their disappearance often greatly hindered the cities their clutches were meant to repopulate.

A strong enough dose of the serum combined with a properly, extremely aroused woman created a false-awakening lasting ten or fifteen minutes. Glands sometimes appeared, nipples would puff up and harden, and sometimes the woman's cervix would dilate. Unfortunately, she wouldn't release pheromones, her eggs didn't ovulate and clutches never took even when artificially inseminated, or surrogately implanted.

Sala was already nearly to the point that the strongest dose of serum brought prospective broodqueens. If they gave her the serum now, it just might take...

“Do it,” Alms whispered.

“She hasn't signed. She can't be more than fourteen or fifteen. We can't do this without her consent.”

“She'll likely die if we don't,” Alms said. “Do it.”

“And then what?” Kolka's eyes narrowed. “We don't have an Ullonian to give her to. The one in the other room is broodlocked completely.”

Alms' gaze was cold. “Did you bring the Ullonian serum as well?”

“Yes, but--”

“We'll use that.”

“But... on who? _You_?”

Alms glanced over his shoulder at the beautiful, writhing fourteen-year-old girl and for a moment considered it. At the last second he shook his head. “No. No. I'm needed here. We must find an Ullonian or someone with potential. Find out this girl's name and get me someone she is familiar with—a compatible male. Whoever can get here the quickest. We have only minutes.”

“Her name is Sala. She's one of the production dancers,” Jashon said. “Perhaps another member of the production, or a friend in the audience...”

Alms' eyes lit up. “Excellent. Find someone! I'll prepare the girl. If not an Ullonian, find a friend or co-worker, I don't care. Just get me a male she knows well! Don't tell him what's happening, just give him the serum and let it do its work.”

“You can't be serious,” Kolka said. “You can't just give someone a serum that is going to make him potentially broodlock to a fourteen-year-old girl!”

“And we don't have time to explain what will happen if he doesn't, and he won't care once he does. Do as I say. I take full responsibility for what happens here.”

Kolka glared at Alms for a long time, but Sala thrashed out wildly, suddenly screaming, and sealed her own fate. He left with the case containing the Ullonian serum in his hand.

“This'll all be over soon, Sala,” Alms said, crossing to the girl to stroke her brow. As the rest of his team watched he lowered his hand, trailing his fingers over the naked fourteen-year-old's shoulders until he reached her chest. He ghosted his fingertips over the small curve of her breast and then, very slowly at first, began pinching and kneading her swollen pink nipples. She moaned lavishly.

“She needs this,” he said without taking his eyes or hands off her slim, young body. “Give her the serum now. She must be prepared. She must be ready.”

“Dr. Alms--”

“She needs this,” he insisted as he continued to pinch, squeeze and fake-milk her hard little nipples between his fingers, causing the girl to writhe in sexual pleasure and flex her starving virgin cunt. “It's stimulating her erogenous zones. It's helping lubricate and open her up.” He licked his lips. “Maybe if I--” He stepped closer, bending slightly, but before he could place his mouth on her breast, Jashon intervened, a syringe in his hand.

“Her serum is ready.”

“Right.” Alms chewed his lower lip and straightened up. “Give it to her.”

“Hold her down.” As they did, Jashon injected the serum into her hip. The girl was so far gone she didn't notice the injection at all.

“It should take only moments.”

Sala's eyes widened suddenly. She groaned and arched her back, lifting her ass off the bed. She began howling and moaning, her nails digging into the medical bed. “AHHHH!!! _AHHHH!!!"_ She spasmed hard over and over, not orgasming, but needing to desperately.

“She dilated immediately,” Jashon explained. “She's opening up and there's no one to fill her; no pheromones to turn pain into pleasure.”

Alms eyes were riveted on her twisting, thrashing body. “Give her a painkiller. Nothing too strong; just enough to take the edge off.”

Jashon administered something quickly, injecting in the girl's arm. If it took the edge off, it was hard to tell, for Sala kept writhing and screaming in sexual need.

It was unbearable to watch.

Alms raised his hands, staring at the girl, wanting to touch her but not knowing how. “Should I... should I... what should I do?”

“I don't know.” Jashon's hand was shaking and he quickly set his syringe and medication down. “She might die like this.”

“Undoubtedly.” Through the walls of the dressing room, the screaming moans of pleasure from Donner fucking Mila anew bled through. Sala responded to them intensely, violently jerking and gasping in her bindings, screaming and moaning, thrashing about in mindless, insane desperation. 

“S-should we--” Alms was cut off from saying any more by the door to the dressing room opening.

It was Kolka. 

" _You_ have to do this.”

With great difficulty, Alms moved away from Sala and slipped out the door. In the hallway he found Kolka standing with an attractive older man who wore worry all over his face.

“There's something wrong with my Sala, they said,” the man said.

“This is Dumar Tulake,” Kolka explained. He took a deep breath. “Sala's father.

Alms recognized the man immediately and his eyes widened. Dumar was a well-known former Ullonian! His broodmate had died nearly fifteen years ago and his love for his departed wife had kept him from ever taking or seeking another mate. He was in his mid-sixties and had fathered hundreds of children—including Sala. In that moment, Alms knew the girl must have been from one of the very last clutches Dumar had ever planted in his late wife.

He was an unpaired, experienced Ullonian, and a male Sala knew very well. Father aside, he was the most perfect candidate possible for her.

He decided to hold off on the serum for the moment and tell the truth. “We think Sala's Awakening.”

Dumar's eyes widened. “Sala? But that's wonderful!”

“We only think it. Something's gone wrong.” Alms opened the door and led her father in, hoping that the girl's desperation would cause her father to Awaken and release the pheromones she so desperately needed to dull her pain, and dreading the potential that it might happen.

Dumar took one look at the naked, writhing girl on the bed and rushed to her side immediately. “Sala!” He tried to gather her up in his arms and discovered she was bound. “Why is she tied up?!”

“She was hurting herself,” Alms explained. “She's not releasing pheromones. She began to dilate and she's clearly ready, but the glands didn't appear and she didn't release.”

Sala let out a miserable, sobbing wail. Her nipples were swollen and puffy now, her clitoris had engorged like a pinkie-finger and her pussy was soaked and gasping. Inside, she was dilated now to nearly eight centimeters.

“Oh, my baby girl. We must find you a man immediately. We must find you an Ullonian...”

Kolka quietly handed the prepared syringe to Alms while Dumar was focused on Sala. “We looked everywhere for an Ullonian,” Alms explained. “And, with great luck, we finally found one.”

Dumar turned his gaze to Alms, imploring, confused.

Alms shook his head slightly. “We didn't know you were her father,” he lied. “It... it needn't be long. We have reason to believe once she goes through the motions this false Awakening will pass and go dormant again. We just need to get her through this... together.”

Dumar stared. “You mean... you want _me_ to... to...” He looked back down at the naked, writhing girl—his _daughter_ —in his arms. She was clutching desperately to him now.

“D-d-d-dadd...y...” she cried before spasming uncontrollably from her intense sexual need.

Stepping forward quickly, Alms pushed up Dumar's sleeve and injected the serum. “This will help.”

“Ow! The hell do you think you're doing?!” Dumar hissed, but it was too late. Alms had finished injecting the full dose and stepped back out of harm's way.

“You're going to save her life.”

It happened almost immediately. Dumar grit his teeth, holding back arousal as best he could, but his eyes were drawn to his daughter's perk, swollen breasts now, listening intently to her whimpering, screaming, begging. He inhaled the powerful aroma of her sexual scent, struggling to contain himself, and then the serum hit full force, breaking his hold as he drank in the virgin girl's sexual musk, and biology took over, forcing him to release uncontrollably, blasting the room with an invisible, undetectable wave of hormones.

Sala screamed and screamed as they hit her, blasting through and over her, penetrating deep inside her. She was not a broodqueen and they did not deaden the pain as much as she needed—it helped a great deal, but it did not cause her glands to awaken and release pheromones in return.

But Dumar was powered by serum now, and the lingering hormones from Mila just a room away were still thick in the air, seeping through the air ducts. He released his daughter, his eyes black with Awakened arousal, and he removed his clothing with the deft sureness of the Ullonian class. His cock was thick and veiny, standing erect as soon as he freed it. It had not doubled in size the way all Ullonian cocks did for it had not come into contact with enough pheromone, but was still very long with an impressive girth.

“It's been fourteen years since I...” Dumar said, moving into position, untying the bindings that kept Sala's legs bound. “I never thought I'd do this again... And with my own daughter... forgive me, Sala. Oh!” He pressed the head of his thick veiny cock into his daughter's virgin cunt.

Despite her intense arousal Sala was too small, but that didn't stop her father. He slicked his cock with her copious juices and tried again, pushing against her tight, unyielding walls. He lifted her legs, angling and spreading her, and pressed again, forcing his way inside, spreading the convulsing, quivering virgin walls of his youngest daughter's little cunt.

Sala threw her head back and moaned, writhing and shaking as her father split her open on his thick Ullonian cock. She desperately needed to be bred, but at first her little body resisted the intrusion.

Without the serum, Dumar could have stopped. With it, it was impossible. He held to his sanity, but his body was possessed, consumed with need. He had not fucked in well over a decade. His body craved this, and Sala was absolutely the tightest, wettest cunt his cock had ever tasted. He continued to thrust, to spread, to force and split his way inside his fourteen-year-old daughter's virgin cunt. He grunted and groaned, moaning as he pushed inch after inch into her unyielding little girl body. He clutched the bed for purchase, growling as he picked up tempo, pistoning his hips inside her, fucking her, making her endure another inch and yet another inch.

Soon he had split her enough that he could pick up the tempo more, burying another inch inside his daughter then pulling out four just to slam them back inside. She screamed in pleasured-pain as her father had his way with her, her little cunt greedily, hungrily clamping down around and squeezing the invading cock forced inside it.

Dumar fucked and fucked her, rough and hard, sweat pouring down his back as he got into it. He abused her tight little virgin cunt, seeking more, driven by the potent serum and the perfect, magnificent cunt throbbing around his long-unloved cock. His balls burned with seed, hungry for release, and yet it eluded him as he continued to thrust and thrust.

Hiking her hips up again, the tip of Dumar's cock suddenly touched the void of his daughter's dilated cervix and for a few seconds his mind shorted-out from the deep, intense arousal of touching his virgin daughter _there_. The world narrowed to a dark point of extreme sexual pleasure—that secret hole deep inside his little girl he suddenly desperately, mindlessly, insanely _needed_ to fill. In the room next door Mila—subconsciously sensing his plight—released another potent batch of pheromones for her brother, and Dumar drank them in, using the other girl's arousal and potent pheromones to power and feed his need.

His cock began to grow.

Sala was not a broodqueen. Her body did not complete the transformation necessary for her to house a fully aroused Ullonian cock in her womb. And yet Dumar was breaching her womb, forcing her cervix to dilate further to accommodate his girth. He slammed through his daughter's narrow, sensitive cervical ring and let out a howl of pleasure at the tightness surrounding his cock. He continued to grow, thrusting inside her, his cock lengthening and thickening inside a cunt that was already much too small for him. His nails tore the fabric of the bed as he annihilated his daughter's pussy, giving her no rest. The more he stretched and grew and hurt her, the more aroused and mindless his fucking became.

He shook with pleasure, fucking her rapidly, feral, furious. Her arms were still tied down, holding her to the bed, and that was all that kept them upright, for Dumar's fucking fury was so fantastic he would have otherwise fucked her so hard they'd've ended up on the floor.

He folded the little girl's legs back, pushing them down so her knees were near her head, her ankles touching her thighs, so her ass and cunt were presented to him without obstacle.

Dumar's eyes were black, consumed with all-consuming arousal, but Sala's were not. She stared in unfocused haze up at her father's feral face as he viciously fucked her, grunting and groaning and moaning like an animal as he took his pleasure. Tears blurred her vision and streamed down her face as she endured his abuse, her hungry little cunt gobbling up her daddy's cock, stretching and splitting well beyond it's means. As his cock began to grow to fill her womb, pressing against her sensitive, dilated cervix and stretching her already over-stuffed cunt even more, her mind lost it's grip. Her father's cock grew, pushing into the untransformed entrance of her womb and her mind shorted-out.

An Ullonian—her own father!—was so aroused and pleasured by her virgin cunt he had Awakened and begun forcing his way inside her untransformed, normal, human womb. It was unfathomable, unbelievable, unbearably flattering and utterly arousing.

She began orgasming uncontrollably, full-body spasms that shook the entire bed. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she lost control. Her body did not release the pheromones a broodqueen did that let her cope with such an assault, but instead orgasmed intensely, triggering vaginal, clitoral and cervical orgasms all at once. Sala moaned and screamed as she came, enduring her father's growing cock stretching and filling her untransformed womb. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth, gagging at the fullness. Her mind was blank, lost on a sea of intense pleasured-pain.

Dumar's eight-inch cock doubled to sixteen-inches inside his virgin daughter's womb and the preputial ring where the second growth sprang forth began to push at the unyielding ring of her dilated cervix. Dumar pushed against her harder and harder, slamming his ring into hers, growing with need until, at last, his brute strength won out and his ring pushed violent past hers, entering her womb and locking in place there.

The tiny girl, unprepared and untransformed with stomach distending from the thick, thrusting sixteen-inch cock working inside her, was lost. Her father's cock loved her untransformed, tight, virgin cunt and womb. Dumar broodlocked inside her almost immediately and roared with pleasure when he did, for Dumar's wife had always had trouble maintaining a lock.

“Sala, Sala, oh, my baby Sala,” Dumar babbled worshipfully as his cock pulsed and throbbed and twitched buried all sixteen-inches inside her clenching human body. She was a living, breathing cocksleeve, a fleshsheath for her father's doubled-length cock and he had never felt so good, so tight, so _right_ inside a womb before. He had no concept he might be hurting her, or that perhaps she did not feel the intensity of the breeding that he did.

The thought of breeding her sent electric charges firing through his entire body. Dumar was sixty-five and thought his breeding years were well behind him. But now, buried inside a fresh, virgin cunt, he knew that there was considerable life left in him. Groaning, he felt the weight of his balls now, burning between his legs, full of thick, hot seed aching for release.

That he was about to unload inside his youngest daughter did nothing to deter him. In truth, it only made his abs tightener harder in preparation of release. It seemed to him this was the way it should always be. Ullonians, barring accidents, always outlived their wives. Women had only a set number of eggs and once those were depleted they could no longer carry clutches. Without clutches to sustain them, they began to wither and die. Technology existed now to prolong the inevitable, but even healthy former-broodqueens with round-the-clock medical care only lived at maximum five years after dropping their final clutch. Why shouldn't the final daughter Awaken as a broodqueen for the father that survived? Dumar might live another thirty or forty years. Why shouldn't he spend those years spilling his seed inside his youngest daughter?

Overwhelmed with the reality of the moment, Dumar looked down at his daughter's tear-streaked face and drank in her tortured, abused beauty. She was exquisite; petite and lithe, with a dancer's well-toned body. Her lips were plush and soft, her breasts small but round, her nipples swollen and puffed with arousal, pink and lush. She was much younger than Dumar's wife had been when they had first mated and much, much tighter. In all the years he had bred with his wife, he had never known what joy he was missing. What bliss it was to fuck his own under-aged, virgin daughter.

She was his crowning achievement, his joy, his light, his new purpose in life. His balls tightened, churning, roiling, burning and he thrust over and over inside his daughter's womb, crying out his approval, his love, his passion, destroying her cunt with his love, forcing her to endure his worshiping wrath. He dragged all sixteen-inches through her constricting, quivering canal, moaning lavishly with pleasure at how tightly her cervical ring squeezed his locked cock, and then, with a roar, he released, blasting a potent stream of thick, hot come directly into her womb. His legs tensed, his abdomen clenched and his cock stiffened and pumped, blasting like a hose on full-force. He had never come so much or so hard before in his life, and his daughter's cunt squeezed him like a vice as he fucked her narrow canal, wringing out spurt after thick, creamy spurt of her father's cum.

Sala orgasmed through it all, endless, helpless, lost. Her own orgasms served as a stimulant for her father's orgasm, her pussy clenching and vibrating around him as he unloaded, prolonging his orgasm, milking his cock with each of her residual orgasms. He used her like a fleshsleeve, dragging her body up and down his cock as far as he could in the broodlock.

When he thought he had finally finished, he found his arms weak and his legs trembling, struggling to hold him up. The intensity of the release had exhausted him. And yet beneath him Sala still orgasmed, and her vice-like cunt continued to milk her father's cock. Dumar gagged at the overwhelming sensations and, looking down at his beautiful, nearly unconscious little girl he shook and came again, spurting another ribbon of come inside her flooded womb. His body trembled with the aftershocks and the impossibility of what was happening.

Sala's pussy pulsed and throbbed around her father's shaft, desperately trying to close up after such intense abuse and being utterly unable. Dumar tried to pull out, but he was locked inside her too-small cunt, and still she throbbed and squeezed around him. Gasping, Dumar tensed as the sensations once again overwhelmed him; as he looked down at the massive cock that disappeared into his little baby girl's tiny pussyhole and, seeing spots of black dancing his vision, he came again, utterly empty now and still somehow producing come.

Shaking, Dumar grabbed the base of his cock and began to pull out. He had to free himself. He had to escape his daughter's intoxicating, quivering cunt. If she made him come again, he'd lose it; he'd black out there inside her. He wasn't broodlocked; he was trapped.

Dumar pulled. He was rough, fighting against her anatomy to force the thick rigid ring of his preputial back through her constricting cervix. At last his massive cock broke free, causing Sala to scream and orgasm even more violently. Once the seal was broken, Dumar quickly pulled out the rest of the way, dragging his mostly still hard sixteen-inch cock out of his virgin daughter's obliterated cunt. She was so very, very tight, and so very over-fucked and he had been so rough and pulled out so fast her body couldn't let go. He withdrew and when he did pulled a bit of her out as well, causing the girl to prolapse there on the bed after her very first sexual encounter.

Womb and vagina—along with a copious amount of steaming come—protruded from the gaping maw Dumar's sixteen-inch behemoth cock left in the fourteen-year-old girl's cunt. He had fucked her so thoroughly and roughly he had wrecked the thing he so desperately loved.

And even so, despite her womb and vagina prolapsing, Sala continued to orgasm, her nerves still attached, her body still receptive, over-come with the shock of what it'd just endured. She twitched and spasmed with orgasms, squirting hot streams of come each time now that she wasn't over-stuffed closed with cock.

Dumar stumbled backward in shock of what he'd done. He stared at his daughter, still folded in half, still orgasming beautifully for him with her body so completely wrecked, her prolapse twitching with orgasms. It could be fixed, he knew. Broodqueens often prolapsed during the egg-laying part of a clutch, but it was still a sight to behold on such a tiny, beautiful, innocent young girl.

“D-d-d-daddyyyy,” Sala gasped, teeth chattering with prolonged orgasms.

Dumar bent and kissed her; kissed his daughter, capturing her mouth against his and deepening the kiss, opening her mouth with his so he could taste his daughter's tongue and explore her sweet lips. She moaned into his kiss, orgasming again. Dumar cupped her swollen pink nipples and pinched the fat, untouched buds, which also caused the girl to twitch and squirt, shuddering in delight.

When he broke the kiss, a light had returned to her eyes. She still trembled and shook with residual orgasms—and would for some time yet—but her need had been satiated. She was no long in sexual agony, aching to be filled.

Remembering suddenly that they were not alone, Dumar turned, looking for Alms and Kolka. He found the doctor collapsed in a chair, cock in hand and a streak of come blasted across the floor. Kolka, on the other hand, had disappeared.

“D-d-daddy,” Sala whispered, her voice raw and hoarse from screaming. “W-what happened?”

Dumar moved to her and untied her arms. He kept her folded in half though, conscious of her prolapse and anxious to keep his come inside her. Slicking his fingers with her juices, he very gently began massaging it back into place. “You started to Awaken, but there was a problem,” he explained. “They needed to get an Ullonian to help you along, and I was the only one available.”

She orgasmed at his touch. “I... I don't feel Awakened.”

“It didn't take. Not fully, anyway. I bred you,” he quietly said, pushing more and more come out of his daughter as he worked her vagina back into place. “That worked.”

She shuddered into another orgasm at his words. “Daddy b-bred me?”

“Yes, baby girl.” He kissed her again, drinking in her youth and beauty, slowly fingering her over-sensitive, prolapsed cunt. He would find a way to sustain this; to make it happen again. “It's all right. Daddy needed it too.”

Alms was finally recovering in the chair across the room. “What's this? Is the girl all right?” He sluggishly got to his feet, hurriedly pulling up his pants.

“I think so.”

Alms skidded to a stop at the sight of the girl still folded in half, displaying her wrecked vagina to all the world. He averted his eyes quickly, then, registering the prolapse, looked back. “Oh. Oh, I didn't think about that.” He quickly snapped back into doctor mode and began getting supplies. “You doubled, then?”

“Yes.” Dumar held Sala's hand as Alms set about fixing her. “We broodlocked.”

Alms looked up, surprised. His gaze shifted to Sala's face, then back to her vagina, looking for signs of glands. “But she didn't Awaken.”

“No. Nevertheless, she dilated, I inserted and grew fully into her womb.”

Sala trembled into another violent, squirting orgasm at her father's words.

“Remarkable.” Alms gave the girl an injection that would help with her swelling and recovery. It was used primarily on broodqueens in similar condition, but he trusted it would work as well on her. “I've never heard of such a thing.” He wiped his hands clean. “I am glad you're not upset.”

“Never,” Dumar said, not taking his eyes off Sala. She was staring up at him with equal adoration and understanding. “In fact, I'd very much like to do it again. If Sala's willing.”

“Yes! Oh, oh, yes. Me too, Daddy. Awakened or not, you're forever my Ullonian mate and I'm your broodqueen.”

“My princess,” Dumar agreed, affectionately cupping his daughter's face with his hand. “Daddy's precious little broodprincess. We'll do it again. Soon. Often.”

“Yes. Oh, yes, please.” She shivered with orgasm just at the thought. “Every night, Daddy.”

“Yes,” he whispered, glowing with pride and joy. “ Every night.”

Alms watched them with a deep sense of longing. They would face considerable issues with such a relationship. He was Ullonian and she was not a queen. He was sixty-five and she was fourteen... and he was her biological father. No one would approve... except, perhaps because he had orchestrated it and seen it, Alms. He ached to find a partner that he was even half so compatible with. Nodding, he accepted his role in this. “We will find a way.”


	3. Eggs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mila lays her clutch of incest eggs which Alms films and broadcasts for Dumar and Sala, who have continued their father-daughter incest relationship in secret with his help. 
> 
> (K: 273 B: 41 H: 36768)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this and want to see more, please please leave a comment letting me know. A single comment is worth 100 kudos. (Though kudos are also much appreciated.)  
> I will eventually take this off line to publish as an erotic e-book, so enjoy it for free while you can. :)  
> 

Chapter three:

True to his word, Alms found a way to sustain the relationship between Dumar and his daughter Sala. With the acclaimed success of Donner and Mila to distract the world, Alms was able to move both couples to a private facility near Donner's home. The people of Sessha were so eager and excited for Mila to drop the first clutch in the city had seen in fourteen years that they overlooked completely the fact that the pairing was between brother and sister. And since it was such a momentous event, no one thought it strange at all that the physician had moved in with the famous couple.

Nor did anyone notice that on the day Mila Awoke one of her dancers also disappeared.

While Donner fertilized and fed the clutch growing in his sister's body, monitored by Alms and reported on daily by the news, Dumar and Sala continued their secret relationship in the basement, unknown to all but Alms and a few close confidants.

At first, Dumar poured his life savings into the process of sustaining the relationship with his daughter, buying serum to force his own Awakening as well as the serum to dilate Sala's cervix for penetration. Both serums were extremely rare and expensive, though, and even Dumar's life-savings was not enough to cover the requirements Alms had to make in order to successful replicate more of it in his basement laboratory, away from the prying eyes who would deem their actions unethical.

Alms knew how to fund the money for the serum though, and it was a very effective and simple solution: he filmed the couple with some digital effects to make them anonymous and released incredibly successful pornographic videos that brought money in by the thousands. Before long, he was also able to sell live viewings to the most highest bidders, who watched in soundproof chambers behind false walls that neither Dumar nor Sala knew existed. The father and daughter weren't opposed to being filmed or watched if it meant money for more serum, but Alms thought it best to not let them know when they had an audience. 

Alms also had several investors interested in buying both the serums, though as far as Alms's testing had shown, the male serum only worked on former Ullonian males, and the female serum only worked very briefly on some women. Sala was the sole exception. But it didn't stop interested parties in wanting to see if they could be the next exception.

Sala was so receptive to both the serum and her new course in life, Alms had actually begun weaning her off of it. Although her glands still did not emerge and she didn't release pheromones, she needed now only to see her father's erect cock for her cervix to begin violently twitching in eager anticipation. Once he had begun fucking her, her cervix would actually open for him of it's own accord, a phenomenon never before documented in any literature Alms had ever seen. 

It was also true that the father and daughter enjoyed this aspect of their relationship--the fact that Dumar had to force his way inside of her; to arouse her to the point that he could penetrate her cervix. It was not easy for the girl; she did not release hormones that would deaden her pain. She did not always dilate swiftly. But when she did and her father finally penetrated her and grew fully into her womb and broodlocked, there was such euphoria of success, of doing the impossible, that both greatly preferred to do it that way.

Mila was heavy with eggs. 

Alms had counted twelve, three times as many as the average Broodqueen carried, and an extraordinary amount for a first time clutch. He knew that whatever it was about Mila that caused her to produce such an enormous clutch with her brother was somehow connected to Sala's false-Awakening and her ability to dilate for her father. The girls' sexual cycles were not completely synced (Dumar and Sala copulated with much more frequency than Donner and Mila), but it was clear that Mila and Donner's pheromones played an important part in allowing Dumar and Sala to continue their relationship. 

It was so important that Alms had special filters and vents installed that directed air from Mila and Donner's rooms directly down to the basement. Although Donner and Sala were fairly continuously engaged in sex, if they stopped for a period of time they would immediately start again if Donner and Mila began.

But despite the false-Awakening, the unending doses of serums, the pumped-in pheromones and Mila's incredible twelve-egg clutch, not once had Sala ovulated for her father.  


It was a point of contention for Alms.

He wanted the father to breed his daughter perhaps even more than they did--though they both very much hoped to seed a clutch together. Sala had eggs, Alms had confirmed. And he also knew that Dumar's seed was still virile. The issue remained solely with the fact that since Sala was not a proper Broodqueen and did not have glands or produce hormones, her eggs were not being properly stimulated to ovulate. Even attempts to bring one down and artificially inseminate it were unsuccessful. Without her body going through the complete Awakening, her eggs were incapable of developing.

They had already come so far together, though. Alms was not about to give up.

"Mila," he said one day after examining the very pregnant girl. "I've figured out the reason your clutch is so large."

Donner and Mila sat together on the bed, Mila between her brother's legs, naked but not engaged. Donner casually ran his hands over his sister's swollen belly. "Does it have to do with the dark patches you saw on the ultrasound?" Donner asked.

"Yes." He had wanted to do some deep imaging on the girl, but both her healthy sexual appetite and her delicate condition kept him from being able to carry out anything too in depth. Her massive clutch of eggs also kept him from seeing much of what else was going on inside her body. But after three months of studying, he was sure he had pinpointed it. "You have two sets of ovaries."

Mila let out a gasp of surprised delight, and Alms noticed her nipples immediately hardened in arousal. Donner's hands on her stomach stroked more fondly.

"Two sets?" she breathed. 

"That's right." He held up an image he had printed out and enhanced. It was extremely difficult to make out due to the massive clutch of eggs, but he pointed anyway. "I'm sure you're familiar with the usual image of fallopian tubes that lead to a woman's egg repository."

"Yes."

"Well, your fallopian tubes each branch out and connect to two ovaries. There are four in total, two on each side."

"I don't believe it," she gasped.

"I didn't at first, either. But it explains quite a lot... When you Awoke the first time, all four of your ovaries ovulated at the same time. Instead of releasing one or two eggs each as in a normal broodqueen mating, each of your eager ovaries released three eggs, and of course your brother Donner here fertilized all of them."

Alms watched as Donner shifted to reposition his growing erection. He knew he had only another minute or two left before this news would push the siblings into another intense fuck session. 

"Futhermore," Alms continued, "because of your double set of ovaries, you release twice the pheromones that a usual broodqueen does. This in turn makes Donner release twice as many in response, and so you feed each other's double addiction. He produces twice as much seed, you become twice as much aroused, and your broodlocking lasts twice as long as average." 

Their combined pheromones were also twice as potent--four times as much when Donner was releasing at maximum--and he knew that it was this rare, special combination that had interacted with Sala's own recessive broodqueen genes to give her the false-Awakening. No other broodqueen but Mila could have triggered it. Sala owed her entire twisted, happy future to the fact that Mila was born with such a remarkable genetic mutation.

Donner's hands were on Mila's milk-engorged breasts now, pinching her hardened, puffy nipples and spraying jets of hot milk into the air, making the girl moan wantonly. Her eyes were going black as she allowed the arousal to take her body over, Awakening again for her brother, the third time today.

Alms smiled. "I'll leave you two alone to celebrate the good news," he said as he parted, but already the siblings were ignoring him as Donner pushed Mila to her hands and knees and lined the head of his cock up with her now dripping wet cunt.  


While usually Alms greatly enjoyed watching the siblings procreate, he had already worn himself out watching them earlier; he did not have a fifth of the stamina they did, or a tenth the stamina Dumar and Sala did.

And he was quite curious about the development of Mila's double set of ovaries and wanted to do more research. Would she pass the genetic mutation down to her children? Would it make her daughters more likely to Awaken as broodqueens? Would they be as receptive to Donner's pheromones as Mila was? Would her sons be receptive to her daughters?

And, more immediately, how could he find a way to use Mila's double set of over-active ovaries to help Sala and Dumar achieve their goal of seeding a clutch?  
\---

Less than a week later, Mila went into labor. Not only was this an incredibly exciting time for the siblings and the people of Sessha as a whole, but Alms was very excited to see what the effects of Mila's labor would have on Sala. In order to pass her eggs easily, a broodqueen's labor generally entailed releasing twice the amount of pheromones than usual, which the father would also repeat. It meant that, unlike many other animals, giving birth for a broodqueen was extremely pleasurable.

Since he had to be by Mila and Donner's side for the birth, he set up two private feeds, one for himself and one to broadcast in the basement. He also set up cameras to record Dumar and Sala's reactions, and let the father and daughter know the moment Mila went into labor, so they could properly prepare for what might be an even more intense session than usual.

"Twelve eggs," Donner crooned as he rubbed Mila's hard, swollen belly. "You're about to deliver twelve babies."

"My brother's babies," Mila panted, staring up at him. She was squatting over the birthing bed already, her eyes consumed with aroused black, her nipples leaking milk down her breasts. "I'm giving birth to t-twelve of my big brother's babies."

Alms was recording everything, but as usual, when he delivered the videos to the public or research groups, he'd edit out the intense incest kink the siblings developed and displayed for each other. Although he and they got off on the fact that they were siblings, he wanted the people of Sessha to draw as little attention to it as possible.

"Push, baby sister," Donner whispered, squatting down in front of her. His cock was hard, not yet doubled, listing between them. He could not fuck her while she gave birth, but his arousal would be intense and when he came he would do so directly over the clutch, giving them extremely important nutrients.

Mila let out a sweet, soft mewling sound. "Ohh." Inside she was beginning to dilate. Her glands opened one by one and released such a potent dose of pheromones that even Alms in the private control room could taste it.

Donner's eyes rolled back in his head in euphoria as they hit him, and his cock throbbed and doubled within a few seconds, jutting sixteen inches up from his legs and nearly knocking him in the teeth as he squatted. 

On the view screen camera set up beneath Mila, Alms watched as Mila's little pussy quivered and shook as her body prepared itself for such an intense delivery. 

"O-open!" she moaned, and reached out to grasp her brother for support. "I'm o-open. I f-feel them m-moving, Donny, oh! Our e-eggs!" She suddenly shook into a powerful orgasm, one that made her legs tremble and her nipples squirt milk. "Oh! OH! OHHHHHH!"

Donner held her steady or else she would've fallen.

Alm's monitor showed her body stretch, her little pussy suddenly distended and the first pinkish-white egg appeared, pushing and straining at her pussy mouth until, all at once, it popped out and fell wetly onto the pile of soft pillows they'd prepared.  


"Yes, you're doing it!" Donner cried, convulsing himself in false-orgasms that resulted in him releasing even more pheromones for his sister.

Mila spasmed violently again as inside her another egg pushed against her cervical ring, squeezing its way out as ten other eggs and her contracting womb pressed on it from every side. The egg slid slowly and beautifully through her compressed cervical ring, every millimeter it traveled sending indescribable amounts of pleasure through Mila's tiny body until it popped into her vagina and pushed its way to the opening and out into the world, leaving Mila shaking and sobbing with orgasmic bliss. The second egg joined the first, and by then the third had begun to press into and stretch her sensitive cervix.

The largest clutch Alms had ever read about was seven eggs, only five of which had survived. By the end of that birthing session, the broodqueen was dehydrated and comatose for two weeks. Although he was worried that Mila would have trouble delivering all twelve eggs, something told him he didn't need to worry. Mila was not like other queens. Though three such powerful orgasms were usually all a regular broodqueen could endure, he knew Mila's orgasmic tolerance was much higher. And he also knew that on several occasions she had blacked out completely during sex while still continuing orgasm and enjoy being stimulated.

As the third egg pushed the thickest part of its girth through Mila's trembling cervix, she moaned, "S-suck my n-nipples," to her brother.

Donner wasted no time, moving closer to push his lips around Mila's hard, leaking nipple. Even now, at her orgasmic peak, the girl wanted more. As soon as his lips pinched her milk duct open, spraying a hot jet of milk into his mouth, Mila screamed in orgasm and shot the third egg out and into the pile of pillows.

The fourth egg gave her no rest, pushing immediately into her cervical ring, stretching her out all over again, slow and blissfully steady. She jerked her hips like she was fucking, wanting the egg to slide up and down inside her like her brother's cock, but it only slid down slowly, stretching and stretching, it's final girth far thicker than Donner's cock.

Her brother moved to suck from her other nipple and Mila jerked violently as orgasm after orgasm ripped through her, moving the egg along, stretching her out until it passed and began pushing its way out of her sweet little pussy. Before it managed to eject into the pile below, the fifth egg began its exit, pushing into her still quivering, over-stretched cervix and taking her to her limits again.

Mila panted and moaned as one egg struggled to push out her tight pussy and another stretched her cervical ring to its max. It was like being filled by her brother, but even tighter and more intense. Her body positively quivered with the sensation of being so filled, and furthermore feeling even more eggs pushing into the fifth, her body inside quaking and pushing her to experience even more.

Donner's mouth worked cleverly, milking her swollen tits, giving her that much more pleasure as finally the fourth egg joined the pile below and the fifth egg soon shot out after it.

The sixth and seventh repeated the exact same pattern as the fourth and fifth, each stretching her to her max, and then getting temporarily stuck inside, stretching and filling her to the max.

By now, historically, the broodqueen should have passed out completely and been on oxygen and fluids. By now, historically, the broodqueen should have been in labor for five or six hours.

It had been forty minutes, and Mila was still squatting of her own volition, soaked in sweat and tears, eyes completely black with mindless arousal, but alert and awake.

She still had five more eggs to go. 

"Donny," she rasped as the eighth and ninth eggs took up labor positions inside her, stretching her cervix out all over again, pressing down on every pleasure point inside her. "I... I don't..." she gasped as another orgasm slammed into her, and clutched at her brother's shoulder. "I don't... ever..." The eighth egg joined the others and the tenth pushed the ninth out of the way, stretching into her cervix anew and causing Mila to sob and spasm with orgasms. "D-don't ever... w-want it to s-stop!"

She screamed as she orgasmed again, her entirely body thrashing around, her hips pistoning wildly as she tried to fuck a massive cock that didn't exist. 

"Mila!" Donner moaned, his cock copiously producing pre-come as he held and supported her.

"T-twenty, next time," she sobbed as the egg stretched her insides out. She screamed and screamed, being stretched to her limits; the tenth egg was extra large. "T-thirty!" She gurgled in euphoria as every fiber of her body burned in exquisite sexual fire. More pheromones released to help her cope and for a moment she froze in time, the massive egg stuck at its widest point inside her cervix, stretching her to the point of breaking. She clutched Donner's arms so hard she bruised his skin, screaming as she air fucked the enormous egg and couldn't budge it. "Like this!" she gurgled, barely intelligible. "Want to d-die like this!" she sobbed, orgasming repeatedly, her body going into intense overdrive trying to expel the massive egg and failing. "Donny! S-so good!" she choked out, shaking profusely now from the onslaught of orgasms.

Alms hadn't counted on one of the eggs getting stuck. In all the imaging he'd done, none looked particularly larger than the rest. He didn't want to do what would need to be done to get the egg out of Mila, but he was already on his feet ready to leap into action, but utterly unable to take his eyes off the monitor; already he could see the egg crowning in her stretched vagina, but its girth was still pushing through her cervix.

"My beautiful sister Mila," Donner moaned, touching his little sister worshipfully as she endured the most incredible, sexually fulfilling labor in broodqueen history. He pressed his hands on her stomach, feeling her eggs through her flesh. "You have four ovaries," he whispered hotly in her ear. "Each with a million eggs inside. I will fertilize them all." He pushed down on the eggs, gently but firmly, pressing the eleventh and twelfth eggs into the tenth, urging them to help her pass the big egg. "And may each one," he whispered, staring into his little sister's all-black eyes, "be as big and pleasurable as this one."

Such arousal slammed into Mila at her brother's words that she managed, at long last and with his help, to push the tenth egg through, millimeter by grudgingly slow millimeter, giving her shaking, body-trembling orgasms the whole length, until it popped, all at once, into her vagina and then, massively, out onto the blankets.

After such a big egg, the eleventh and twelfth eggs passed much more easily, causing her great pleasure, but nothing as intense or dangerous as the tenth egg.

An hour and a half after it had begun, all twelve eggs had been delivered.

With shaking hands, Mila picked up the tenth egg, easily identifiable as such due to it's size, and cradled it in her hands. She stroked it lovingly, adoringly, and smiled up at her big brother.

Donner's cock throbbed in approval. This was his doing. He had gone in search of a broodqueen, and he had found the most perfect one in all of existence. And now she had given him an incredible twelve children in her first clutch, including a special, massive egg that had brought her more pleasure than he could have imagined. His balls churned with seed, and as he looked at his little sister and the shining clutch of eggs he had helped produce, he let go, blasting his seed over all of them, moaning lavishly as he unloaded at last, especially covering the big tenth egg with copious amounts, until his seed dripped down Mila's hands and onto the other eggs. 

She rubbed it into the eggs adoringly, making sure to give special attention to the tenth egg, knowing it was his seed that had made it grow so big and pleasurable in the first place.

Once Donner was spent, and Mila had spread out the seed evenly on the other eleven eggs, the siblings collapsed exhausted together, curled protectively and loving around their healthy, massive clutch.

In the control room, Alms wiped his cock and hands clean on the towel he always kept by his desk, snapped a photo of the happy, sleeping parents with their clutch of eggs and proudly sent it out to the waiting press.


	4. Natural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sala and Dumar watch a live video feed of Mila laying eggs and have the most incredible fuck session of their lives because of it.

"No," Sala said, excitement making her voice waver. She pushed away the vial her father was offering. "No serums today. No painkillers. I want it all natural."

Dumar knew she'd say that, but he'd prepared the serum just in case, and he'd keep in nearby for the same reason. Sala's arousal allowed her incredible feats, but they were going to be fucking while watching Mila birth her first brood. If they got carried away, he wanted serum on hand to make sure the encounter remained pleasurable for both of them.

"Look how swollen her belly is," Sala crooned as the video feed went live in their room. "Look at her puffy nipples, leaking milk!" She reached up and rubbed her own small, fourteen-year-old breasts in sympathy, pinching her hard pink nipples and moaning softly as she imagined them engorged with milk. "Ohhh, they've got a pussy-feed!"

Another monitor had flickered to life, displaying a video feed that was directed at Mila's pussy. It was dripping lubricant onto the expanse of pillows below her.

"I wish it was me!" Sala cried, automatically moving to squat in the same position Mila was. "I wish I was full of Daddy's eggs, about to give birth to t-twelve babies!"

Dumar was already hard, but his cock gave a throb of joy at Sala's words. How impossible it was to think that tiny Mila had twelve healthy eggs inside her. Dumar knew that the girl's double set of ovaries was the reason why, but it still boggled his mind to know she'd not only ovulated twelve eggs, but that her brother had fertilized all of them.

"It will happen someday," Dumar lied as he lay down beneath Sala. She could not birth eggs, but he would stretch her sweet little cervix with his cock while they watched just the same.  
On the monitor's Mila cried out in pleasure as the first egg began to push its way out.

Sala's own cervix twitched in pleasured sympathy. 

"H-hurry, Daddy," she whispered, taking her eyes off the laboring broodqueen a moment to look down at her father. At the sight of his red, erect cock, her tiny body shuddered in extreme arousal and orgasmed. Her own cervix began twitching anxiously, pumping full of arousal. "Penetrate me!"

Dumar grabbed Sala's thighs, lined the head of his cock against her little entrance and moaned as she sank down onto his heat. He split her tiny hole without resistance due solely to her intense arousal.

Within a few seconds he was as deep inside her as he could get without breaching her cervix. He could feel the girl's sealed entrance trembling against the tip of his cock, pulsing and vibrating in anticipation. "No serum?" he confirmed as he rubbed his daughter's thighs.

Sala shuddered into another orgasm at his words. "N-no serum!" She squatted down on his cock, pressing the violently twitching torus of muscles against her father's throbbing erection. "A-all n-natural!" She moaned and forced herself down again and again. "Open!"

On the monitors, Mila screamed as she delivered her first egg, the shiny pinkish-white orb shooting out onto a mound of pillows.

Sala screamed in aroused jealousy and began slamming herself down onto her father's cock. "Open!" she screamed at herself. "Open!"

"Open!" Dumar echoed, thrusting himself up into his daughter's trembling ring. He could feel her body reacting; impossibly doing what she asked of it.

"I'm Daddy's brood princess!" she cried as she continued to pound her closed cervix down onto his cock. "I _must_ open for his use!"

"Let me in, baby girl," Dumar called, thrusting up into that tight heat. "Let Daddy use your princess hole."

"Yes!" Sala moaned, her eyes riveted on the monitor where Mila began laboring her second egg. "I must open for Daddy's use!"

"Open _naturally_ ," Dumar reminded her. "No serum."

Sala shook into immediate orgasms. "N-naturally!"

Her arousal had made her twitching cervix dilate enough now that Dumar could feel the growing entrance. His little brood princess was doing the impossible: making her body open for him despite having never properly Awakened as a queen. His eyes were black with arousal now, but hers were not, and would never be. 

Only yesterday, Alms had come to Dumar to explain the science behind Sala's continued false-Awakenings. She carried half the genes of a Broodqueen, but not all. She could false-Awaken to the point that her body craved penetration and impregnation like a proper queen, but she could never release pheromones or develop her body to carry a clutch. She lacked the genes to Awaken fully. But since she contained the genes to false-Awaken, she would now constantly go into heat and Dumar would fill her with Ullonian seed which would quell her violent arousal... for an hour or so.

But a Queen's body was designed first and foremost to carry clutches. When her Father's seed did not find eggs to penetrate, she'd almost immediately go into heat again, insatiably needing to be bred. Her body knew only arousal and orgasm, never pregnancy satiation. She was only half a queen, and as such she would always need to be bred but would--and could--never actually quicken with child.

Dumar knew this as he forced the enormous head of his cock into his youngest daughter's aching, quivering cervix, but Sala did not. She did not know that no matter how many times her father thrust into her womb and filled her young body with his potent, virile Ullonian seed, she could never make a clutch from it. She would want to try--ten or twelve times a day--but she could never stop the aching need to be bred with an actual, proper clutch.

"Ahhhh!" Sala screamed as the tip of her father's cock began pushing open her untransformed cervix. She was doing it; she was aroused to the point that she was forcing her serum-free, pheromone-free cervix to dilate and accept a fully-grown Ullonian cock into it. "Yes!" she gurgled, shaking violently now as she continued to slam down over and over on her father's cock, letting gravity push her weight onto him. "S-split me open!" she begged.

Dumar's cock began to double now as it tasted her sweet cervical juices. Although she was not a queen and did not release the pheromones he needed to complete his transformation, the basement was filled with Mila and Donner's pheromones and that, coupled with the extreme arousal Dumar had for his daughter, allowed him double easily. He gripped her milky white thighs and dragged her down onto his cock, letting out a deep, guttural moan as, at last, he split his untransformed daughter's cervix open with his throbbing cock.

"Daddy!" she screamed, violently orgasming as necessary to continue the penetration. "D-daddy! D-daddy's cock! I-inside!" She spasmed violently as orgasm after orgasm slammed into her, lubricating her cervix and forcing her to dilate more and more to accept the behemoth growing thicker and longer inside of her. "I-I'm a n-natural p-princess!" she gurgled as she sank millimeter after millimeter down onto her father's thickening cock.

On the monitors Mila was birthing another egg, the large milky-pink bulb visible now, protruding from her cervix.

For Dumar, seeing the queen laying eggs on the monitor prepared his body in the same way as though his own queen was laying for him. His seed was burning his balls, but he let it churn, knowing this would be a potent batch that was meant to be sprayed on the clutch to nourish them after they were laid. But his load would go directly into his daughter's womb. He felt even more heady with arousal than usual. Sala had not taken even a small dose of serum tonight. She was becoming more and more adamant about taking as much of his full length Ullonian erection naturally as she could. 

For his own part, he could not complain. When Sala was pumped full of painkillers and serum drugs, she was less coherent; less his baby girl. Although it took them longer to achieve proper penetration this way, Sala's clear eyes as she started down at him made it all worth while. She was his proud, willing brood princess like this, not a mildless, half-aware fuck hole.

Mila birthed her seventh egg and Dumar pushed through Sala's cervix completely, now able to slide in and out of the tight ring. He began fucking her properly.

"Daddy!" she gurgled as Dumar picked up the tempo, thrusting harder and faster into his baby girl's quivering cervix. "I-I d-did it!"

"You did it," he growled in a approval, clutching her thighs as he dragged her down and down onto his enormous cock. She orgasmed nearly now stop around him as he continued to stretch her as he pulled her onto the thicker parts of his cock. 

He would try to broodlock in her soon. 

Just a little further...

"Ohhh!" Sala cried out. "I-I feel your r-ring against m-mine!"

When Dumar doubled his cock inside his daughter, the growth came from the preputial ring that ended up roughly half-way down his cock when fully extended. It was this flared, ridged band--thicker than the surrounding cock--that had to be forced through Sala's cervix to achieve a broodlock. They had only managed once before without serum. "Take it, Sala," Dumar commanded as he dragged his daughter down. "Take Daddy into you completely."

Sala spasmed violently at his words. Her eyes were drawn to the monitor as Mila screamed during her labor. Now the huge tenth egg was warring at her cervix, just as Dumar's ring was warring at Sala's. As Mila labored, she released another, extremely potent dose of pheromones into the air, which her brother matched and the ventilation systems in the basement immediately poured those pheromones down into Sala and Dumar's waiting lungs.

Dumar's already all-black eyes darkened even more and his hands wrapped around Sala's thin little thighs and dragged her down onto his cock.

Sala's pupils dilated as far as they could without Awakening. Her nipples were hardened to almost an inch tall, her clit even larger. Her stretched, quivering cervix spasmed with another violent orgasm as it was slammed repeatedly into her father's flared preputial ring. "T-take it!" Sala gurgled, her eyes on the massive egg stuck in Mila's cervix. "Take it!"

Dumar's eyes were also riveted to the monitor; on that impossibly huge egg that would surely claim the life of any other queen that tried to pass it. If Mila could birth such a thing while speaking so erotically to her brother, Sala could surely take her father's preputial ring without serum. "You are my natural princess!" Dumar hollered, possessive, controlling. "You must submit! You must endure! You must broodlock!"

"Yes!" Sala screamed, tears of joy streaming down her face.

On the monitor, Donner whispered something into Mila's ear as his hands pressed into her abdomen and, at long last, she birthed the tenth, enormous egg.

Sala reached down and grabbed her father's arms. In the same moment, Dumar interlocked his elbows with hers and violently dragged her down, dropping her legs out from under her, so his strength and pure gravity forced her down. Her tiny, beaten, swollen cervix didn't stand a chance.

One second it proudly resisted the beating of her father's preputial ring, and the next it was hit with such a powerful force it succumbed instantly, swallowing the Ullonian's entire flared ring, locking instantly.

Sala screamed and screamed when it happened, violently orgasming, shaking uncontrollably as she did, and utterly unable to get away. Tears poured down her cheeks as she endured, her little body concentrated solely now on pumping endless orgasms into her cervix, making her ride wave after wave of intensity like no untransformed girl ever had.

As soon as Dumar broodlocked inside his un-Awakened daughter, his balls released, blasting a jet of the thickest cum he'd ever brewed inside her. It was cum meant for nourishing eggs, but he was unloading the entire dose into his daughter's womb, and unable to stop spraying as he filled her up, and fucked her as he did. "Sala! Sala!" he worshipped as he emptied inside her.

Her body was deadweight now, her legs dangling, her entire weight resting on her cervix and where it now locked against her father's enormous cock. Her only response was to continue orgasming in rapture around him, her cervix pulsing regularly now, healthily orgasming and massaging her father's broodlocked cock. Her arms draped around his shoulders as she sobbed joyously into his neck, unable to stop orgasming or crying so long as she was broodlocked inside him.

"N-never s-stop," she begged, her teeth chattering as she came and came around her father's jizzing cock. "N-never s-stop f-filling m-me!" She shuddered into another powerful, full-body orgasm.

Dumar sat up with his daughter broodlocked on his cock. He staggered to a plush chair where he could rest his back, but kept Sala's little legs dangling so that her entire weight would continue to push on her cervix and force her to sink ever more slowly further down his cock. "Baby girl," he whispered hotly in her ear. His cock had finally stopped spraying, but he could already feel his balls boiling with another dose. "You naturally broodlocked on Daddy's Ullonian cock."

She shook with another, powerful orgasm and slid another millimeter down the thickest bit of Dumar's horse-sized cock.

"Your un-Awaken, underage human cervix dilated completely for Daddy from arousal alone," Dumar growled into her ear. "You're housing nearly twenty-two inches of full-grown Ullonian cock in your fourteen-year-old little human pussy, and your cervix is rapidly pulsing orgasms to help keep you there." And as he spoke her little cervix throbbed even more rapidly, sending orgasm after crashing orgasm pummeling into her. Every pump of her wildly beating heart sent another orgasm rippling through her.

On the monitors Donner was already nourishing Mila's eggs, marking the end of their intense labor session, but Dumar had just broodlocked inside his daughter and was only just getting started.

Usually Sala could only endure broodlock for twenty or thirty minutes, and far less without serum. When they had managed to broodlock naturally once before, it had been about five; long enough for Dumar to unload inside of her and begin to soften, and not much longer. The tiny human girl simply could not endure much more, nor could Dumar, for the broodlock meant he would come repeatedly as well.

But they had spent the last three months perfecting their unions together. They had literally spent more time together fucking in that time than they had not fucking. Sala's condition demanded it. They could endure now far more than they could when they began, and still want for more. And now on the high of having naturally broodlocked again, with Mila and Donner's intense labor pheromones being constantly recycled through the air, Dumar intended to keep her there as long as possible.

As if reading her father's thoughts, Sala orgasmed violently once more, sobbing into his ear as her little cervix wildly spasmed. Gravity continued to pull her down and down.

"You belong here," Dumar hotly whispered. "Perpetually coming on Daddy's fat cock. Feel how hard your little cervix is working." Sala came again and again, gasping for air. Letting out a low moan, Dumar released another dose of thick, creamy cum inside his daughter's womb, so much now that her belly was taut with it. Reaching out, Dumar opened a drawer near the chair that contained some of their frequently used toys. He pulled out a small egg-shaped vibrator, which he quickly attached to Sala's untouched clit.

The little girl gurgled when he powered it on and her tiny legs flailed wildly as she orgasmed from it. Her cervix continued to rapidly, regularly pulse in time with her heart, piling the orgasms onto her. He took small nipple clamps out next and fixed them onto her inch-long nipples and set them to pulsate as well. She could not lactate, but after watching Mila enjoy it so much, the nipple clamps had been designed to help her feel like she was being milked.

Sala began to orgasm from multiple places, cervical, clitoral and even nipple orgasms. She could no longer speak, only cling to her father's neck as gravity continued to pull her down onto the hugest part of her Daddy's cock, forcing her cervix open wider than ever before.

Dumar sat back on the chair and bounced his thighs, seeing spots of pure euphoria each time he did. Jostling Sala up and down his preputial ring was like touching heaven itself. Every throbbing pulse her cervix gave her served to massage his cock as well. Perhaps all Ullonians broodlocked like this with their queens, but Dumar seriously doubted it. Although sex was an extreme motivator for breeding couples, their end goal was not orgasms, but clutches. Once a queen was pregnant, the sexual urge became far more focused on nurturing the eggs she housed.

That was not and would never be true for Sala. Every dose of Ullonian seed she took would quell her for only an hour or two before her body would demand to be bred again. Dumar rubbed his daughter's thighs and slim back and determined to keep her like this until her body realized it wasn't pregnant and demanded to be bred again.  
\--

That's where Alms found them, eight hours later, when he had finally recovered enough to check on them.

His own recordings told him they'd been broodlocked the entire time, Sala continuing to orgasm as strongly as in the beginning the entire time. Dumar was still in the plush chair, back straight, with the fourteen-year-old girl's legs dangling on either side of his thighs. In those eight hours, the tiny girl had sunk completely onto her father's cock, right down to the huge base where she'd never been before, her clit and vibrator mashed against her father's hairy abdomen. She could no longer drape her arms around his neck she'd sunk so low, so her arms hung limp at her sides as well, helping to add to the weight keeping her impaled on her father's twenty-two inch cock. The circumference at the base which now stretched her out, Alms knew from previous measurements, was sixteen inches around; as thick as his neck.

And the girl had not a drop of serum in her system--the vial Alms had prepared for her sat untouched across the room.

The only thing Alms could do after processing what had happened and was still happening was to immediately get himself off. There was no chance he could resist. Once he had emptied his balls, he made sure all his equipment was still recording father and daughter, then left to deal with the press that were hounding him now with regards to Mila and Donner's new brood.

When he checked on Dumar and Sala that night, another ten hours later, he found them in exactly the same position, only Sala was more alert now, actively wriggling, twisting and gyrating on her father's enormous cock to help stimulate them both even further.

Alms quickly got himself off again and then quietly moved inside the room, where, completely unnoticed by the broodlocked couple, he attached nutrient IVs to both father and daughter to ensure they would be properly hydrated and their energy restored no matter how long the broodlock lasted. He also moved the serum close enough to use, should they later decide it was needed.

Sixty-two hours later, the broodlock finally ended, and only because exhaustion finally won out. When Dumar fell asleep after a combined eighty-hours broodlocked inside his daughter, his cock softened and slipped out, leaving a huge mess of semen all over the floor when it sprayed out once Sala was unplugged.

Sala was not asleep and could never fall asleep while her father's cock stretched her cervix out, for her orgasms were too intense and constant. She could only cling to him and sob bereft as her flooded womb blasted all the semen he'd filled her with onto the floor. Even once she was empty she twitched violently as her over-stretched and abused little cervix attempted to contract and put itself back together again. The whole process filled her with aching emptiness; she knew now her proper place was a serum-free, complete broodlock on her father's cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't decide if I should find a way for Sala to get pregnant or to never let her be pregnant. If you have a preference, please let me know. I'd like to write one or two more chapters and finish this story. My ideas are that she has two daughters: one for Dumar to fuck when Sala dies/he's older, and one for Alms (the doctor) to fuck as a reward for making it possible. Alternately if she never gets pregnant she can just progressively need more sex/broodlocking more often and get more extreme in how much she can endure without serum, etc. Please let me know which you'd rather read... or if you have another idea, please feel free to suggest it.
> 
>  
> 
> C: 16, K: 398, B: 57, H: 48658


End file.
